


A Natural Remedy (For a Case of the "Scrubs")

by lawand_disorder



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawand_disorder/pseuds/lawand_disorder
Summary: When Sam finds out exactly how Cassie feels about him in his scrubs, he's prepared to move heaven and earth to make her fantasy a reality.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A Natural Remedy (For a Case of the "Scrubs")

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, this story was never meant to exist. I thought I had completed my foray into the world of M rated Good Witch fanfiction, but apparently not. I like to think I'm usually pretty good at taking responsibility for my own actions, however James Denton's biceps in episode 1x07 "Together We Stand" (aka the first time we see Sam in his scrubs) demanded this story be written, so it's really his fault. 
> 
> A massive thank you goes to xfphile, who beta read the heck out of this - giving it the metaphorical CPR, essential oils, and TLC it needed. If you haven't read her Good Witch stories, you are seriously missing out.

It started innocently enough.

Cassie was putting away her laundry from the dry cleaners, carefully moving aside the clothes in her closet to make room. Sam was sprawled out on their bed, his tablet resting on his stomach. He had been reading, but he found he couldn't focus. Not when he kept catching glimpses of his wife out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't realised he would ever get so much pleasure out of watching someone carry out ordinary domestic tasks, or that it would give him such a thrill to see his clothes arranged alongside someone else's. Then again, he could never in his wildest dreams have imagined someone like Cassie existing, let alone that he would fall in love with her. Somehow, she'd even made him change all of his cynical opinions about marriage, commitment, and, most of all, love.

"I have too many clothes," Cassie said, more to herself than to her husband. How was there less room in her closet than there had been _before_ she had been to the dry cleaners? She just managed to wrestle with one of her work blouses before the freshly laundered garment slipped off the hanger. She huffed her dark bangs out of her eyes, aware that her husband was following her every movement.

"You have too many clothes _on_ ," he replied with a lascivious wink that made her roll her eyes affectionately.

They had been married for almost a year now, but were still well and truly in the honeymoon phase. Cassie wasn't sure if that was because they had waited until their wedding night to become lovers, or whether it was just a facet of their relationship.

She was kind of hoping it was the latter.

"I should really donate some of this stuff…or maybe see if Grace might like it next time she's home."

She started taking items out of the closet, very much regretting ever starting this task, while Sam smiled and went back to the medical journal article he was reading on his tablet.

"You know," he said, setting the iPad aside again. He wasn't going to be able to concentrate on ' _The American Journal of Medicine'_ when his wife was standing right _there._ She was a little irked too, which was extremely rare but enjoyable, at least from Sam's point of view. She was so unflappable most of the time, that he got some perverse enjoyment out of seeing her _flapped_. "If you aren't sure about some of them, you could always model them for me."

Cassie didn't need to possess any of her gifts to know exactly how that would end up. . She was also sure that by the end of it, her closet situation would not be resolved.

"Oh, wait," he said, sitting upright and not giving his wife a chance to respond. "That's the dress you wore the night of the Heritage Ball, just after I moved to town. I nearly swallowed my tongue when I saw you wearing that."

Cassie blushed a little. So much had changed between them since that night, yet that spark, that connection between them had only grown stronger.

"You cleaned up pretty well that night, too." She hadn't been ready to see it, or acknowledge it, but her husband had looked particularly dashing that night.

"But you still kissed Ryan."

Even though they'd been together for years and were now married, Sam still felt, and sounded, sulky about this.

"Yes, well, I didn't know what you looked like in your scrubs until quite a while later." She bit back a smile when she caught sight of his pout. "If I hadn't been so worried about everyone because of that terrible storm, I would have...how did you so aptly put it...swallowed my tongue when you sauntered out into the waiting room."

A slow smirk spread across his lips.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing about it? And I don't _saunter_." He had lowered his voice, using that drawl she loved. The drawl that made her very bones melt.

He climbed off the bed and moved towards his wife, crowding her against the closet door.

"Well, I've gotten used to seeing you wear them now, but back then I had no idea you had biceps like that hidden under those button-downs you wore to work," she answered sliding her hands over the biceps in question and biting back a smile when he flexed them for her.

"I wish I'd known that then," he said, taking the dress from her hands and draping it over a chair. That was definitely something he wanted to see her wear again. He figured he'd stand a better chance of that if the dress in question wasn't wrinkled. "I still thought there was something between you and Ryan."

"But it wouldn't have changed anything, Sam. If you remember Linda was waiting for us when we got back here."

Even after all the time, the mention of his ex-wife's name still brought out a sense of dread in Sam. Mercifully, their paths rarely crossed now. If Nick wanted to see his mother, he was able to arrange that himself and she had no cause to come to Middleton anymore. Thank God.

"I wasn't ready for you then."

Sam smiled at her, reaching out and tenderly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't ready either. I was still too bitter after the divorce, and wrapped up in trying to be a good dad to Nick. But it's nice to know you had a crush on me even back then."

"Oh, now, hold on," she objected. "I don't think I ever said I had a crush...I just thought you looked hot in your scrubs, _Doctor Radford_."

Sam made a noise in his throat that could only be described as a growl, pushing Cassie harder against the closet door and taking her mouth in a demanding kiss. Her hands eagerly snaked up to grip those biceps she had admired for so long, earning a sudden groan from him when she dug her fingertips in.

"So," he said a touch breathlessly, breaking the kiss but still holding her against the closet with his body. "If I was to hypothetically bring home a pair of scrubs from the hospital next time I'm there, would that be something you'd be interested in?"

"You'd better bring your stethoscope too, Doctor, because I think I'm in need of a thorough examination," she purred, looking up at him as she batted her eyelashes and tried not to laugh again. She would never have imagined that sex could be so much _fun_.

Half amused, half aroused (okay, so maybe a little more than half), Sam kissed her again, forever grateful that he'd let this woman into his life and his heart.

* * *

A few weeks had elapsed and Cassie had all but forgotten their conversation. She had been preoccupied with the shop, and Sam had been in even more demand than ever at the hospital, dividing his increasingly limited time between surgeries and his practice. It meant they had precious little time together, and what time they did have they generally spent sleeping, so there had been no date or occasion for Cassie to wear the sinfully gorgeous Heritage Ball dress. If that had even been something she was considering.

Sam, on the other hand, had been letting her enjoyment of seeing him in his scrubs percolate in the back of his mind, patiently waiting on that perfect moment to make said fantasy a reality. If he could make a wish of Cassie's come true, he would move heaven and earth to achieve it, even if it took a little time. If it meant that she had forgotten all about the conversation so he could surprise her, something that happened so rarely he could count it on his fingers, then so much the better.

Some minor miracle had the fates aligning in such a way that he left the hospital at a reasonable hour. He changed back into his street clothes, packing a clean pair of scrubs into his medical bag, the anticipation of a delicious evening making his lips quirk in a wicked grin. He was feeling a little pleased with himself, so much so that he wouldn't deny that he might have been doing a few extra bicep curls with a slightly heavier weight. If it made Cassie happy, he was more than willing to put in the extra time and effort (especially considering he would gain from his own machinations anyway). His own pleasure was just a side benefit, though. Tonight, Cassie's satisfaction was paramount, hence why he was driving home with a pair of scrubs in his bag late on a Thursday afternoon. He wasn't sure there was any other woman he would be doing this for, or taking such delight in. Then again, he'd never known another woman like Cassie Nightingale. He was pretty sure he never would either; she was certainly one of a kind.

He arrived back at Grey House before Cassie had closed the _Bell, Book, and Candle_ for the day so fate was still giving him a helping hand in keeping his surprise a secret. He went upstairs quickly, his footsteps muffled by the stair carpet, and headed for their en suite bathroom. He stripped, showered quickly and changed into the scrubs. Okay, so now he did feel a little ridiculous. Grace and Nick were safely away at college and George was off on a trip, so the only people he could possibly run into might be the few guests who were staying there. He wasn't expecting to see them, but he felt a little foolish lounging around in their bedroom waiting for Cassie to get home.

So, perhaps he could have done a better job in planning this out and he was giving serious thought to changing back into jeans and a shirt. He had almost made up his mind to do that very thing, when he heard what sounded like the creak of the front door opening and closing.

Cassie was home.

It was now or never.

* * *

Cassie could sense that Sam was home, and that thrilled her. They would finally get to spend some quality time together. She could also sense some of what Sam had in mind, mostly because she could feel that, instead of hanging out in the kitchen with the paper, or reading with his feet up in the sitting room, he was already in their bedroom. Intrigued, and wondering just what he was up to _now, s_ he kicked off her shoes and padded upstairs to find him.

"Sam, what are you..."

Her voice trailed off to a soft laugh as the puzzle pieces all slotted home. Oh, wow, okay. It wasn't often he caught her on the back foot, but she had to admit she did kind of like it. It certainly kept their marriage lively and interesting.

He stood up and gestured to his outfit, his eyes warm and playful when they met hers.

" _Sam?_ Don't you think that's a little familiar?" His voice was firm, he _was_ actually going to do this. "In this office my patients call me Doctor Radford,"

He folded his arms across his chest, still feeling the slightest bit ridiculous, even though Cassie looked like she was enjoying the situation. But when her gaze caressed his biceps while they flexed as he crossed his arms, his nerves vanished. Oh yes, she wanted this and he was more than capable of giving it to her.

"My apologies, Doctor Radford," she replied, holding his gaze. "But — you seem to be missing your stethoscope."

She tilted her head to the side, getting a better look at her sexy, charming husband. She'd never thought he'd make this particular little fantasy, if you could even call it that, a reality, and suddenly wished she'd had the time to put on that black dress. She had a feeling that once she started to undress, Sam wasn't going to let her put another stitch of clothing back on. Not even if it was the very dress that had made him swallow not only his tongue but his green-eyed envy at seeing her kiss another man.

He drank in the sight of his wife.. Her cheeks were a little flushed, aroused beyond measure at having this little fantasy of hers fulfilled. He definitely wasn't imagining the look of desire-soaked longing in her dark eyes. This had been a good idea after all, nice job Radford.

"Not at all, Mrs Radford," he replied softly, holding her gaze until they both saw what they were looking for in each other's eyes.

Cassie blew out a soft breath when Sam turned away and crossed their bedroom to pick up his medical bag. She had never had any complaints about her intimate life with Jake, but she had never imagined that sex could be so playful. Or this intense.

"Well, Mrs Radford, if you'd like to hop up on the examination table..."

His words surprised her a little, and she couldn't help but wonder how he sounded when he talked to his actual patients. If it was anything like this, even an iota, then it really was no surprise that every woman in the tri-state area had made an appointment at his practice the moment he had become established in Middleton.

He gestured to their bed and Cassie bit into her bottom lip as she obeyed. Oh, she hadn't known that this had been part of her fantasy, or his. Well, okay, so she might have thought about it once or twice, but without Sam's encouragement she doubted she'd have brought it up. And although she had the gift of being able to read people, it seemed that Sam also possessed something similar when it came to her. It was especially true when it came to their intimate life, although maybe that was because it was an area he was more experienced in.

Cassie settled back against the mound of pillows, feeling a rush that was partly anxiety and, if she was truly honest, mostly arousal.

"So, Mrs Radford, could you tell me what your symptoms are?"

Oh. Okay.

They were actually going to roleplay this.

If she hadn't wanted to stay in character, she would have kissed him. Pretending gave her a chance to explore her wants and needs without that trace of embarrassment that sometimes still washed over her despite nearly a year of marriage to this wonderful, passionate man.

"Well," she began, as she moved around a little until she was fully comfortable. "I've been having palpitations, and I've started to feel a little achy recently."

Sam was in full "Doctor Radford" mode now, his features reorganised into a thoughtful expression.

"Doesn't sound too serious, but it won't hurt to check you out."

It should have been a moment where they both cracked up with laughter. They didn't.

"I'm going to need you to unbutton your blouse so I can take a look," he instructed, sounding like his voice had dropped an octave, something that had Cassie squirming in response. But it emboldened her that little bit more, and she reached for the top button of her silk shirt, slipping it through the buttonhole and marvelling at the fact that her hands were still steady.

Sam cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently as if he had all the time in the world while Cassie unbutton her blouse until he could see the tops of the cups of her black bra.

"That's enough," he murmured, watching her shiver. "Let me take a look."

Pushing down another bout of foolishness, though accompanied by a kick of desire, he knelt down beside the bed and fixed his stethoscope into his ears. Cassie jumped a little as the cool metal made contact with her overheated skin, which gave her pulse a startled leap in Sam's ears.

"Your heartbeat sounds normal," He drawled, using holding the stethoscope to her chest with one hand and using the other to skim over Cassie's right breast. She shivered again when he squeezed gently, his thumb rubbing over her nipple which had already peaked with interest, and drawing a soft moan from her. "Hmm, well that's an interesting reaction..." He tried it again, in the name of medical curiosity of course, and couldn't help his smug grin in response to her breathy gasp.

"Do you have any other symptoms?" Cassie almost ignored his question, caught up in what his talented surgeon's fingers were doing. For Sam's part, he was intrigued in how far she was willing to take this. Because, wherever she was willing to go, he was more than invested in going there with her.

"I keep getting this ache," She breathed a little unsteadily, registering that her voice had lowered in timbre too. "Nothing seems to stop it."

"Oh really, can you show me where?"

This should have been amusing, too. It wasn't.

Biting her lip again for a jolt of courage, Cassie placed her hand over Sam's, the one that was still resting on her breast, and started to slide it down her body until they reached the apex of her thighs..

Sam said nothing but his nostrils flared from how hard he was breathing. He could feel the warmth emanating there even through her jeans. He wanted to touch her so badly, that his fingers involuntarily flexed against the fabric. He winced when Cassie's fingernails bit into the back of his hand. He actually heard the breath catch in her throat, making his heart race as he realised how much she was already enjoying this.

_Fuck_.

"Does it feel worse or better when I do this?" His voice was only a rasp now as he rubbed his fingers over where her clit was. It was all he could do to stop his own moan when he heard Cassie make a goddamn _mewl_ in the back of her throat, even though he was touching her through _two_ layers of fabric.

"Mrs Radford?"

She blinked.

Ah, yes. He had asked her a question, hadn't he?

"Does it feel better or worse when I do this?" he asked again, rubbing more firmly this time. Was it his supercharged imagination or were her jeans starting to feel a little damp?

"Better!" she gasped, and he stopped moving his fingers. "Worse!" she cried out, her hips rocking against his hand as she sought that delicious friction again.

He chuckled, sitting back on his heels and setting the stethoscope aside, but never letting his lust-filled gaze leave hers.

How was he going to use it on a patient now and not picture this vision of his wife?

"So Doctor, what would you prescribe?"

"Well, there's a very effective treatment for your condition..."

Cassie pushed herself up on her elbows so she could look down at him, seeing her hunger mirrored in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah?"

"But you're going to need to be naked."

Cassie felt the fire that Sam had already stoked flare even higher, and the ache between her legs intensified.

"If that's what the doctor orders," she replied, her voice low and throaty. There was a shyness to it though, and that combination slammed into Sam's senses. He was truly, profoundly grateful for the loose fit of the scrubs now.

He watched avidly as she undressed for him, having to trap his hands under his thighs to keep from touching her. _Taking her_. This was a show he would never get tired of watching, and he was so grateful, and humbled, that they were at a place where she was no longer shy about undressing in front of him. In fact, it seemed like she was acquiring a taste for the effect it had on Sam when she performed a little strip-tease like this for him.

"Fuck, Cassie." He rumbled as she removed the final item of clothing that kept her hidden from him. She tossed the scrap of black fabric, which you could call panties if you squinted at them long enough from a good distance away, towards their laundry hamper and missed by a country mile.

"Sam," she pleaded, holding out her hand for him. Her eyes with liquid with passion and desire for him.

He recognised that look, and he knew their playtime was over.

Oh, _yes_.

* * *

Not usually one for melodrama, Cassie couldn't help but feel she might die without his touch. His caresses over her clothing had been enough to send her system into overdrive, and now the cool air over her naked body only heightened her desire. The fact that her husband was still dressed wasn't helping, particularly when he was still dressed in the outfit that he knew had turned her on so many years ago while they were still negotiating the boundary between neighbours and friends. He had done this; planned this _for her_ so in return she would try and be patient for him. Pun all-the-way intended.

But, oh God, she really was just dying to feel his fingers, his tongue, really _any_ part of his body against hers.

Sam was aware of the fact that he was simply standing by the bed, admittedly ogling his wife and voraciously devouring her with his eyes. His cock tented the front of his scrub pants, the head already leaving a wet spot on the blue fabric. He honestly hadn't expected to enjoy this as much as he had. It was for Cassie, it was always _all_ for Cassie but his wife was now naked of her own volition and eyeing him with an equal degree of hunger, so he was hardly disappointed with how things were going. No, he was just _hard_.

"I don't want to be presumptuous, Doctor Radford" Cassie said quietly when it looked like her husband had been turned to stone, some parts more than others. "But maybe this treatment would work better if we were _both_ naked?"

"Trying to tell me how to do my job again, are we?" he drawled, with a smirk. "I thought we'd gotten past all that."

"Sometimes people just need a little direction!"

The last word came out in a pitch a little higher than normal as Sam had ghosted the pad of his index fingertip along the soft skin of her inner thigh. So close to where she wanted his touch, and yet so far.

"Oh yeah?" He quirked an eyebrow, and then moved so quickly and deftly that Cassie couldn't, _didn't_ see it coming until she was lying flat on her back with her knees bent, leaving her open and displaying her wet, glistening sex to him.

"Can you be quiet while I finish my examination or am I going to need to gag you?" he dared her with a voice that, if it was any rougher, it would crack.

The dark, dangerous, considering look Cassie gave him was almost his undoing.

"I'll be quiet," she promised, in a voice rough and strained with _want_.

Cassie might not be loud in bed _per se_ , Sam wouldn't exactly call her a _screamer,_ but she was certainly vocal about her pleasure.

The palms of his hands cradling her thighs, Sam used his thumbs to spread her open to his hot gaze, his breath ghosting over her swollen, damp flesh.

"Well, everything looks healthy…"

Cassie held her bottom lip between her teeth, the slight sting of pain grounded her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought she should feel some degree of embarrassment at being this exposed…but she always felt safe and loved whenever she was with Sam. He knew just how far to push her, and when to pull back if she wasn't comfortable. As they became more comfortable in their intimate married life together, he needed to pull back less and less.

His tongue darted out, licking a purposeful stripe through her folds. Cassie groaned at the unexpected touch, her body arching up to him.

"Tastes fine too. Actually…" he dipped his head for another heady taste of her. He loved the way she responded to him, so he did it again. "Better than fine."

The muscles in Cassie's thighs bunched, she so desperately wanted to clench them around Sam's head and keep them there until he brought her to her climax. Experience had taught her that he probably wasn't done teasing her yet.

He pulled back, sliding his hands out from under her and using one of those long, dexterous, surgeon's fingers to explore her wet heat.

"Feels fine, too," he told her, maddeningly matter of fact, even as he added a second finger and curved them up in a way that had Cassie's torso lurching upwards, her breasts swaying with her movements. The tongue-swallowing beauty of them made Sam realise that he really hadn't paid them enough attention this time, but they were beyond that kind of teasing now. He rubbed and stroked his fingers inside of her, watching her movements closely. The results of this examination would never be recorded in a clinical trial, but he would certainly be filing the experience away to relive on a frequent basis. And, hopefully, Cassie might be interested in a repeat performance.

Just when Cassie was hoping that he would finally have mercy on her and give her some release, he gently eased his fingers free, sucking on them and wiping them off on his scrubs. The whole performance had Cassie clenching as if his fingers were still inside of her.

"I think, Mrs Radford, that I'm going to have to prescribe you something for that ache. It isn't fatal, but if untreated it could cause you some. . .discomfort."

God, she wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face, but that could wait. Right now, more anything, she wanted him to make her come.

"Well, Doctor…" she replied in what she hoped was a playful tone, but they both heard the underlying frustration. "What course of treatment would you recommend?"

"Funny you should ask," he replied smugly, reaching for the hem of his scrub top and pulling it off over his head. He couldn't help but flex his biceps at the same time. After all, it was his scrubs and this particular muscle group that started this whole affair. It seemed only right that they had their moment to shine.

Cassie watched him avidly, running her tongue over her bottom lip without even being conscious of it. Their gazes locked as he slid his hands under waistband of his scrub pants, pulling them down with one harsh tug.

Oh, _damn_.

Sam wasn't wearing _anything_ under his scrubs.

Well, of course he wasn't. This was her husband after all, and when he put his mind to something, especially something involving her, he gave it his full commitment – and apparently, his extreme attention to detail. Even she could never have imagined that her not-quite-innocent comment about her reaction the first time she had ever seen him scrubs would have led them to this point and she could not be more in love with him if she tried.

And, no matter how good he had looked in his scrubs, both back then and now, the view was even better when he _wasn't_ wearing them.

"I love you so much, you know?" The words tumbled out of her as her now-naked husband joined her on the bed, finally giving them the full-body contact they both craved.

I know," he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. Although he had more knowledge and had experienced a broader range of activities in the bedroom, he had never known anything like this. The easy way they went from something intensely sexual, to playful banter, then to tender words and back again never failed to blow his mind.

He hadn't even known that was possible until Cassie.

He hadn't thought a lot of things were possible until Cassie.

"I love you, too," he took her lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

He rolled over so he was lying next to her on his side, his fingers tracing the soft skin of her throat and chest. Cassie still on her back with her knees up and open, shifting restlessly as she tried, and failed, to be patient. She watched hungrily as he lined his body up beside hers. Unable to resist, he bent his head to her chest and took a nipple into his mouth, worrying it a little with his teeth and then laving his tongue around it, playing close attention to her reaction.

"Are you going to make me feel better, Doctor Radford?"

Her question caught him by surprise and he met her gaze. This close, he could see how dark her eyes were, with her pupils completely blown with lust.

Damn, he was a lucky, _lucky_ man.

He took her hand, squeezing her fingers and pressing them to his lips as he settled himself between her thighs.

"Always," he vowed, his voice a deep rumble in his chest, as he found himself a little astonished at the emotional tension in the moment. He knew that Cassie's question had been playful, in character, but he hoped it was true. He intended to always be the one who made her feel better.

With his free hand, he took his hard, leaking cock and placed it between Cassie's legs, rubbing the tip against her soaked folds and bumping it against her neglected clit in a way that nearly made her shriek.

"Sam, please," She begged.

She was beyond roleplaying now, she just needed him.

With a short, sharp thrust of his hips, he sank into her and they both gasped at the sensation of finally, _finally_ being joined.

He began to move, their legs tangled as he found the leverage to rock into her. As much as he was enjoying her moans, he needed to kiss her, so leaned down to capture her lips. He skimmed his left hand down her torso, gently flicking a nipple before settling low on her stomach, his thumb stroking the soft skin of her lower belly. If his ego got a little boost from the way Cassie shifted her body and moaned against his lips, well, so be it. At her wordless plea, moved his hand lower still to rub at her sensitive clit, keeping his thrusts long and slow as he ignited her every nerve ending.

Cassie couldn't breathe, much less think, as her husband worked her body as if _he_ could read _her_ mind. She could sense that he wasn't far from the edge, but he always delighted in drawing out her pleasure before he claimed his own. One could say a lot of things about Sam Radford, but you couldn't say he was selfish in bed.

Unless you counted hogging the sheets and blankets, which right now, Cassie did not.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could smile down at her and kiss her again as he used the leverage to deepen his thrusts.

It felt so good that she had to wrench her mouth free and cry, " _Ah, Sam, yes_!"

He got a savage pleasure from hearing her call his name like that and he needed her to do it again.

And again.

And _again_.

He began to move more forcefully, his thumb rubbing rhythmically against her clit as he brought them both closer and closer to the edge

Cassie threw her head back, her chest pushed out in a way that made Sam groan in delight as her hot, ripe breasts shook with their movements. It was his undoing, that uninhibited show of trust, and with a final harsh thrust of his hips and an answering flick of his thumb against Cassie's clit, they both shattered into pure, unadulterated ecstasy.

When they both came down, Sam was still buried deep inside Cassie, feeling her aftershocks ripple through him.

"So, Mrs Radford, are you feeling any better now?" he managed to ask, wanting to draw out her fantasy just a little longer, for both of them. This has been _hot_.

He pressed kisses into her hair and across her face before carefully rolling over so he was spooning her, their bodies still joined, and wrapping his arms around her torso so he could gently cup her breasts in his hands.

Cassie hummed in pleasure, amazed that her nipples were already hardening under his touch, and her lower body gave an answering throb. Was it her imagination or was Sam thickening and hardening inside of her again?

And here he was, still playing along with her fantasy. Gosh, she was lucky.

"I'm not sure the treatment was completely effective, Doctor," she purred, as she looked into his eyes. "I might need another dose."

Sam chuckled darkly. Far be it from him to deny a patient the treatment they needed.

* * *

Later, much later, tangled in their crumpled sheets, Sam wrapped his body around hers. It was taking all he effort he possessed to not succumb to sleep. He was sated in mind, body, and soul. And in his heart. He just wanted to savour that for a little while as Cassie peacefully rested in his embrace. Until she spoke, he thought that his wonderful, beautiful, sexy-as-hell wife, was already dozing.

"You know, Doctor Radford," she said, half-drowsy, but very smug. "You just prescribed me a natural remedy."

"And you, Mrs Radford, just went to a doctor for a medical diagnosis," he shot back with a grin, fighting down a laugh.

God, he loved her.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" she mused, readily conceding the point.

He could be her doctor _anytime_.

"It had to happen, sooner or later,"

His grin widened, _this_ was a natural remedy he would be prescribing time and again.

To _only_ her.

He kissed her cheek and reached out to flip off their bedroom light before drifting off to sleep with the love of his life safe in his arms and idly wondering how he was ever going to think about his scrubs in the same way ever again.


End file.
